


Delete | Xóa

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Tony không biết khi nào thì nó bắt đầu, cũng chẳng biết sao mà nó thực sự lên tới đỉnh điểm được, nhưng trong vài tháng qua họ đã cãi nhau, những trận cãi vã vô nghĩa không ngớt càng khơi dậy quyết tâm của Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 2





	Delete | Xóa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422329) by [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, vui lòng không ra ngoài. 

Tony không biết khi nào thì nó bắt đầu, cũng chẳng biết sao mà nó thực sự lên tới đỉnh điểm được, nhưng trong vài tháng qua họ đã cãi nhau, những trận cãi vã vô nghĩa không ngớt càng khơi dậy quyết tâm của Tony. Và nó luôn xoay quanh những thứ trần tục, như ngủ, về cách thức chấp hành nhiệm vụ chính xác, chiến đấu thế nào, ngã nhào ra sao, khi nào cần dọn vệ sinh, khi nào thì làm con mợ nó tình. Các cuộc cãi vã ban đầu khá nhẹ nhàng, thốt ra vài từ đơn giản ở đó đây đầy trái khoáy, nhưng chúng đã bùng nổ dữ dội hơn, một thứ gì đó gay gắt và không thể phủ nhận khiến cho bầu không khí trở nên đen kịt với mỗi lần đấu khẩu.

Trận tranh cãi cuối cùng của họ gần như đã kết thúc với việc Tony đưa nắm đấm vào mặt Steve. 

Họ phải cắt đứt cuộc cãi vã ầm ĩ buổi sáng của mình để đuổi theo Doom và cuộc chinh phục ngớ ngẩn của hắn trong thành phố một lần nữa. Tony vẫn có thể nếm được những câu từ trên đầu lưỡi, cách chúng sủi bọt và bỏng cháy như thứ rượu whisky rẻ tiền. Steve sẽ không nhìn gã, thậm chí còn chẳng ý kiến ý cò gì khi Tony mất thêm năm phút trong phòng thí nghiệm. Đó là khi Tony biết điều đó thật tệ.

Chuyện trở nên tồi tệ hơn khi Tony dùng lý do làm nhiễu loạn tần số các bot để giải thích tại sao mình dành thêm năm phút trong phòng thí nghiệm. Phải, mọi thứ tệ đi một chút do Doom cố gắng phản công lại Tony, nhưng đó đâu phải là lỗi của gã đâu khi mà mọi thứ trở nên quá khích chỉ sau vài giây cơ chứ. Ít nhất thì theo cách này, họ đang không hành quân trên các lộ tuyến chiến lược hướng về phía lưới điện thành phố.

Giọng nói của Steve vang lên, mạnh mẽ và lanh lảnh và ở đó để mọi người nghe thấy. Tony không đủ kiên nhẫn để chuyển họ sang một kênh riêng, quá mệt mỏi khi điều này cứ khiến, bắt, ép cả hai phải xoay xung quanh nó đến nỗi gã cứ thế để tất cả lọt ra ngoài.

"Iron Man, anh không thể chỉ thực hiện các chiến lược của riêng mình được. Anh thật rất dễ dàng có thể tạo thành thương thế nghiêm trọng cho thường dân đấy!" Steve quát lên.

Tony khịt mũi. "Điệp âm (1) hay lắm, Cap. Và giờ thì anh nên biết rõ hơn nhé. Tính toán. Tôi làm điều đó. Nó _ổn_. Nó có thể kiểm soát được. Ra khỏi com đi."

Các bot rít lên và mã cuộn qua tầm nhìn của Tony và không, không, điều đó không đúng, _mẹ_ _kiếp_. Gã giảm tốc độ hạ xuống của mình khi từng con bot đều bắt đầu trục trặc, toàn bộ hệ thống bắn của chúng kích hoạt cùng một lúc. Vụ nổ làm rung chuyển đường phố khi bê tông bị tạc ra thành các rãnh sâu và những tòa nhà rung lắc do các tác động.

"Đó không phải là toán học; đó là hành động liều lĩnh. Làm điều đó một lần nữa và tôi sẽ cho anh ngồi ghế dự bị đấy." Steve cắn cảu.

"Ô kê, thứ nhất, không có _thời gian_ để thực sự thực hiện một cái gì đó có thể chống lại trí tuệ lố bịch của Doom. Tôi rất giỏi, Cap, nhưng thậm chí tôi còn chả thể đọc được suy nghĩ kìa. Ở đây không có năng lực như X đâu. Thứ hai, nếu tôi không làm gì đó, họ đã sẽ làm chập điện lưới điện, tái định tuyến điện để cấp nguồn cho bất cứ thiết bị Doomy nào mà Doom đã quyết định chế tạo lần này. Và thứ ba--"

Steve ngắt lời gã với một tiếng gầm gừ gay gắt chói tai. "Những lúc như thế này tôi lại tự hỏi mình từng thấy gì ở anh."

Nó giống như một nhát đâm vào ngực, qua ngay lò phản ứng hồ quang và vào cái thứ đã chết mà Tony thích gọi là trái tim mình. Gã im lặng, vì gã chẳng biết phải làm gì khác nữa. Không biết phải phản ứng thế nào. Tâm trí gã tiếp tục tự động, nhẹ nhàng sửa chữa những sai lầm mà gã ban đầu đã phạm phải trong các kế hoạch. Gã chẳng thể nghe thấy bất cứ điều gì qua âm thanh của máu dồn lên tai mình, hàng thập kỷ bỏ bê tụ tập lên phía trước. Gã biết mà. Gã thấy điều này đang đến. Chỉ một năm và-- ừ. Điều đó hợp lý đấy. Oh, oh, tại sao gã lại không bảo vệ mình tốt hơn chứ?

"Tony, _Tony_ , tôi--"

Bất cứ điều gì Steve định nói đều bị cắt ngang bởi một tiếng thét có âm vực cao, thứ chắc chắn nghe như Clint đang hét lên, và máy liên lạc (2) bắt đầu kêu rè rè và trở nên đáng sợ. Tony không nhớ gì nhiều hơn là lảo đảo lao về phía vị trí tọa độ được biết đến cuối cùng của Steve. Khi gã đến nơi, chẳng có gì ngoài đống đổ nát, khiên của Steve nằm chỏng trơ trên những tảng đá và một chiếc trực thăng cắt ngang bầu trời bay về phía Helicarrier.

Tony nhấc chiếc khiên lên bằng những ngón tay tê liệt và phóng về phía chiếc Helicarrier với tốc độ tối đa. 

\---

Quá nhiều hành lang và Tony đã chưa bao giờ có thể tìm ra cách để làm cho chúng dễ sử dụng hơn. Đôi chân gã đang bỏng rát vì chạy liên tục, những ngón tay gã ngứa ngáy muốn tìm máy tính và đem toàn bộ hệ thống xuống vì gã _không thể tìm thấy buồng y tế chết tiệt_. Gã lảo đảo đi loanh quanh một góc và một dấu hiệu, ồ một dấu hiệu may mắn chỉ cho gã đi đúng hướng, và gã tiếp tục chạy, phớt lờ yêu cầu nghỉ ngơi của chính cơ thể mình bởi vì Steve. _Steve, Steve, Steve_. Đó là lỗi của gã, luôn là lỗi của gã, sao lúc ấy gã có thể ngu ngốc như vậy? Sao gã có thể cho phép điều này xảy ra cơ chứ? Tâm trí gã thì thầm những con số và gã muốn xé toạc chúng ra. Steve bị thương ngay lúc này. Steve sắp chết ngay lúc này. Gã không thể đưa mình thoát khỏi điều này.

Steve sắp chết. Bởi vì gã.

Tony không thể hít thở lần nữa.

Gã thở hổn hển khi xông vào buồng y tế, làm ba hộ lý đang vây quanh một biểu đồ giật mình. Gã điên cuồng nhìn xung quanh, cố gắng nhận ra đâu là tấm màn trắng có thể đang che giấu Steve, và nó giống như chơi trốn tìm, nhưng giải thưởng là con mèo của Schrödinger (3). Gã đẩy suy nghĩ đó đi. Một trong những người hộ lý tiếp cận gã.

"Anh đang tìm Captain à?" Cô hỏi.

"Phải. Đúng vậy. Ở đâu?"

Cô cầm lấy khuỷu tay gã, và cái chạm tạo ra điện, cơn đau lóe lên dọc theo tĩnh mạch gã như những cú chích nhỏ. Gã giật nảy khỏi cô và cô nhìn gã, lắc đầu rồi dẫn gã đến tấm màn ở phía xa xa bên phải của buồng y tế. Gã phần nào ghét bản thân vì điều đó, nhưng gã gạt cô ra khi một bác sĩ đẩy tấm màn sang một bên để bước qua.

"Báo cáo tình trạng đi." Gã nói, và thậm chí giọng gã không còn là của gã nữa.

Bác sĩ mím môi, mất quá nhiều thời gian theo ý kiến của Tony để trả lời. Mọi thứ sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều nếu Tony có thể thấy, nếu Tony có thể đi vào bên trong căn buồng đó và chắc chắn rằng Steve còn sống, ít nhất là đang _thở_. Gã sẽ chấp nhận bất cứ thứ gì. Miễn là Steve còn thở.

"Tôi e là Captain Rogers bị thương tổn nội tạng nghiêm trọng. Không bao gồm các vết rách ở thân và tổn thương ở chân phải, phần lớn thiệt hại tập trung quanh hộp sọ của anh ấy, đặc biệt là khu vực hồi hải mã (4). Huyết thanh đang thực hiện công việc của mình, sửa chữa phần lớn chấn thương sau khi chúng tôi cố định nhiều chiếc xương của anh ấy, nhưng não anh ấy-- còn quá sớm để chẩn đoán kết quả sẽ thế nào." Bác sĩ giải thích.

"Nhưng anh ấy _còn sống_ chứ?" Tony hỏi, cầu xin và nài nỉ.

Bác sĩ nhìn gã. "Còn. Anh ấy còn sống. Mặc dù tôi phải nhấn mạnh rằng tổn thương gây ra có thể là lâu dài nếu huyết thanh không thể vào trong não của anh ấy đủ sâu để chữa trị."

"Ông đã nói điều đó hai lần rồi. Tôi biết hồi hải mã làm gì, bác sĩ, ông không cần phải nói mấy chuyện nhỏ với tôi. Mất trí nhớ dài hạn hay ngắn hạn?" Tony thật sự ngạc nhiên về cái cách giọng nói mình đều đều vào thời điểm này. Gã không hoàn toàn chắc liệu mình có đều ở đây hay không.

"Chúng tôi không chắc chắn. Một lần nữa, quá sớm để chẩn đoán. Chúng tôi sẽ có thể cung cấp nhiều tin tức hơn một khi anh ấy thức dậy."

Những câu chữ đang sủi bọt, rượu whisky lâu năm của tuần đó nằm trên lưỡi gã, tất cả những điều gã muốn nói, tất cả những điều gã muốn Steve biết. Gã nhìn bác sĩ, nhìn sự thương hại trong ánh mắt và sự vô vọng trong đường nét trên khuôn mặt ông. Các công thức cho thấy tỷ lệ cao bác sĩ giỏi tin rằng Captain Steve Rogers sẽ không thức dậy với tư cách là Captain Steve Rogers.

Những con số có cảm giác như một bản án tử hình. "Tôi có thể nhìn anh ấy không?"

Bác sĩ gật đầu. Tony đẩy ông, do dự trước tấm màn. Ngón tay gã co giật trên những hoa văn, lơ đãng gọi lên các chỉ số trọng lực và tốc độ phân ly. Ở phía bên kia tấm màn này là Steve. Sáng nay họ đã cãi nhau về việc Tony không đánh răng vào đêm hôm trước. Hôm qua họ cãi nhau về việc Tony không thể dành cả ngày để đi hẹn hò. Tuần trước họ cãi nhau về việc Tony không có khả năng phân biệt giữa công việc và sở thích. Có một biến chung trong số tất cả các ví dụ này.

Nếu những gì bác sĩ nói là đúng, có lẽ điều này là tốt nhất.

Cầm lấy tấm màn, gã kéo nó ra và bước vào trong phòng. Có nhiều ống cắm vào Steve đến nỗi ban đầu Tony chắc chắn rằng mình đang nhìn nhầm bệnh nhân. Những vết rách trên ngực anh nhuộm lên những dải băng trắng một màu hồng phớt, và những cỗ máy rít lên khi chúng giữ cho mọi bộ phận của Steve vẫn sống và hoạt động tốt. Tony chẳng buồn tìm một cái ghế, cứ thế ngồi ngay lên sàn cạnh giường. Gã dựa vào khung giường, cái trán nóng dán vào kim loại mát mẻ và vươn tay ra tìm đến tay Steve.

Gã là biến số xung đột.

"Có lẽ điều đó là tốt nhất."

\---

Trong vòng mười hai giờ, băng được tháo ra, để lại những vết sẹo đang lên da non màu hồng. Khuôn bó bột được dỡ bỏ (5) vào ngày hôm sau, hai mươi bốn giờ sau khi Steve được đưa vào. Nhưng Steve không tỉnh dậy. Anh không di chuyển. Họ dời đi hầu hết các máy móc, chỉ để lại IV (6) để giữ cho Steve có đủ nước và ăn. Anh có thể tự thở. Bác sĩ nói với Tony rằng anh nên thức dậy vào bất kì ngày nào.

Anh không.

Có khả năng Tony đã bắt đầu rơi vào trạng thái vi ngủ (7) vào thời điểm này, khi chưa rời khỏi bên người Steve. Gã bốc mùi. Gã đã không đánh răng. Lò phản ứng hồ quang kêu to hơn rất nhiều trong căn phòng này, tiếng tick-tick-tick theo sau với nhịp điện tâm đồ của Steve. Tony chà tay lên mái tóc đầy dầu của mình. Nhìn trần nhà. Nhìn sàn nhà. Gã vẫn chưa tìm được được một cái ghế. Và gã ổn với điều đó.

Đội đã thay phiên ngồi với Tony và Steve. Đôi khi, đó là để theo dõi Steve. Chủ yếu là để xem liệu họ có thể thuyết phục Tony thôi ngồi trên sàn hay không. Nhưng bất kể đe dọa như thế nào, bất kể cầu xin như thế nào, gã đều không thể nghe thấy vì âm thanh thất bại của chính gã đã lấn át tất cả. Gã không thể nghe thấy họ vì phần nhạo báng trong tâm trí gã đã lấn át hết rồi, thứ đã quyết định tiếp tục trú ngụ ở nơi ảnh hưởng tích cực của Steve từng là của gã. Gã thậm chí còn chẳng phản ứng với những lời đe dọa của Pepper. Và đó là khi họ biết chẳng có gì có thể được thực hiện.

Khoảng giữa trưa ngày thứ tư, Tony quyết định nói chuyện. Những ý nghĩ xoay quanh trong đầu gã kêu gào để được tự do, thét lên vì bất cứ thứ gì, vì một cái gì đó, để giữ chặt lấy. Gã không biết tại sao mình nói chuyện. Steve đâu có thể nghe thấy gã được.

"Anh biết không, nếu chúng ta đã không cãi nhau vào sáng hôm đó, tôi nghĩ rằng mình có thể chống lại ảnh hưởng của Doom sau sự việc. Nhưng đó không phải là lỗi của anh. Là tôi gây chuyện. Tôi luôn gây chuyện." Tony nghịch cốc nước rỗng bên đùi. "Và việc mà anh đã kiên nhẫn chịu đựng tôi rất lâu ấy, việc anh đã cố gắng duy trì cái cảm giác đó-- tôi không biết anh sẽ gọi nó là gì. Tình yêu chăng? Tôi nghĩ rằng hẳn là thế rồi. Có lẽ đó là cách nuôi dạy con lệch lạc. Tôi đã luôn cần một bàn tay vững chắc."

"Tuy nhiên, thực tế của vấn đề là toàn bộ điều này có thể đã được ngăn chặn. Tôi không bao giờ nên thúc ép anh hẹn hò với tôi. Tôi không bao giờ nên dồn anh vào góc tường đó nơi anh phải nói có với tôi. Tôi không bao giờ nên thử dù chỉ một chút. Có lẽ mọi thứ sẽ khác. Có lẽ. Nhưng giờ thì xong rồi."

Gã ngửa đầu nhìn trần nhà, có thể bắt gặp những ngón tay của Steve rũ trên mép giường trong tầm nhìn ngoại vi của mình. Gã đưa tay ra và đan những ngón tay mình vào giữa chúng. Giọng gã bắt đầu rạn nứt, khàn khàn vì quá nhiều ngày kìm nén cảm xúc.

"Tôi biết tôi nên lắng nghe nhiều hơn. Dành ra nhiều thời gian hơn. Thay đổi nhiều hơn. Và tôi có thể làm điều đó, tôi hứa. Cơ thể anh đã bình phục. Bác sĩ nói anh nên tỉnh lại. Nên là, tôi không biết anh đang chờ đợi cái gì. Tôi sao? Tôi không muốn lớn tiếng nói ra, chỉ để phòng hờ thôi. Nhưng. _Nhưng_. Nếu anh tỉnh lại và anh không nhớ bất cứ điều gì, tôi sẽ không thúc ép. Tôi sẽ không cố khiến anh đạt tới tiêu chuẩn đó. Bởi vì sau đó có lẽ anh có thể hạnh phúc. Và tôi muốn điều đó. Tôi rất muốn. Nhưng những gì tôi thực sự muốn ngay bây giờ là anh tỉnh lại."

"Anh có thể làm điều đó cho tôi không, Cap? Chỉ một lần này thôi?"

"Làm ơn."

Và cuối cùng Tony cũng để bản thân chìm vào giấc ngủ.

\---

Gã tỉnh dậy khi tay gã đập mạnh xuống sàn. Khẽ nhăn mặt, gã xoay cổ, lưỡi khô khốc và phồng lên. Chép môi, gã lại nhìn vào máy theo dõi, vào những ngón tay co lại trên đầu mình và vào trần nhà dính bẩn--

Mắt gã đột ngột quay lại những ngón tay. Co lại. Rồi mở ra. Loạng choạng bước đi, gã quay lại và ngón tay Steve lại di chuyển, toàn bộ cánh tay anh giật mạnh như thể sắp tỉnh. Đôi mắt anh rung rung, một thoáng xanh lam quen thuộc trước khi lại nhắm lại. Tony cố hét lên, nhưng gã không thể phát ra cái gì khỏi cổ họng nhiều hơn một tiếng kêu âm vực cao. Gã khát nước và đôi môi nứt nẻ khi gã mở chúng ra để hét lên một lần nữa. Khi chẳng có gì phát ra lần thứ hai, gã điên cuồng mò mẫm nút gọi khẩn cấp. Đè ngón tay cái vào đó, gã cầm bàn tay đang co lại của Steve, đưa cho anh thứ gì đó để giữ. Steve rên rỉ.

Có một đám người, đẩy gã sang một bên, ánh đèn lóe sáng và chọc gậy, và Tony bám lấy tấm màn, kiệt sức đuổi kịp gã. Bước một bước có trật tự về phía trước và cẩn thận gỡ tay ra khỏi tấm màn. Gã không muốn đi, mắt gã dán vào mặt Steve, vào cách đôi mắt anh bất thần mở ra và anh nhanh chóng vùng vẫy. Tony muốn hét lên, muốn nói với anh rằng gã ở đây, rằng anh ổn! Nhưng gã bị đẩy ra sau xa hơn, các y tá và các bác sĩ và toàn bộ Helicarrier chết tiệt bước vào để thấy rằng Captain America đã tỉnh lại.

Và đó là khi Steve ngồi dậy, khi cuối cùng anh cũng cho họ thấy rằng mình có khả năng, khi Tony cố gắng chen vào. Gã biết mình trông thật tệ, các y tá đã nói với gã như vậy, nhưng điều đó không quan trọng bởi vì _Steve_. Có một tiếng kêu đằng sau gã và Natasha cùng Clint len vào trong, Thor lén nhìn qua đầu gã với Bruce bên cạnh gã. Steve chớp mắt với họ, chớp mắt với Tony và đưa tay lên che mắt.

"Tôi đang ở đâu?" Anh hỏi.

"Trên Helicarrier, buồng y tế. Anh cảm thấy thế nào? Anh ổn chứ?" Tony hỏi, lo lắng khiến gã nhích lại gần hơn. Bàn tay của Steve ở ngay đó, gã có thể nắm lấy nó, gã có thể cầm nó, mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thôi--

"Anh là ai?" 

Nó như tiếng sét xẹt ngang tai Tony, như một cú đá ở vị trí thuận lợi, như một cái tát giáng thẳng vào mặt, và cú giật mạnh lò phản ứng hồ quang. Steve nhìn gã, trong ánh mắt cái gì cũng không có và Tony cảm thấy buồn nôn.

"Ông không nhớ tụi này à?" Clint hỏi, trao đổi ánh nhìn lo lắng với Natasha. Tony muốn chạy, muốn vùi mình vào máy tính và những con số và _Steve_. Gã lùi ra khỏi giường.

"Tôi xin lỗi?" Steve nói. Anh trông quá dễ bị tổn thương trên giường, vẫn gắn với IV và mặc quần áo bệnh viện. "Tôi không--"

Natasha ngồi xuống bên cạnh Steve, đặt tay lên tay anh, và nó sai, quá sai, đáng lẽ phải là Tony làm điều đó. Tony cắn môi, loạng choạng bước ra sau vài bước nữa cho đến khi tấm khăn trải giường quấn lấy gã và gã gần như biến mất, gần như tránh xa người lạ sống trong da thịt Steve này.

Steve tập trung vào Natasha như cô nói. "Chỉ cần thư giãn, Captain. Chúng tôi sẽ tìm ra điều này, được chứ?"

Tony nhắm mắt lại và ước gì mình có thể xóa tất cả.

\---

"Tony!"

Tiếng gọi to khiến Tony giật mình thoát khỏi sự mơ màng, dòng mã lướt qua các ngón tay gã rồi lạc giữa những dòng khác. Gã cau mày và chọc quanh nó, luồn những ngón tay qua các cột số dày đặc cho đến khi dòng mã sai sót quấn quanh ngón tay mình. Cắm nó trở lại vị trí, gã quay lại bàn làm việc, phớt lờ cái siết chặt trong cổ họng khi Steve mỉm cười với mình. Steve dừng lại để gãi đầu Dummy, huýt sáo với nó trước khi quay sang Tony. Tony treo lên nụ cười tươi nhất, thứ mà gã đã duy trì trong nhiều tuần nay và nhặt một chiếc cờ lê trên bàn lên đùa nghịch.

"Cap, tôi có thể làm gì cho anh?" Gã hỏi. Steve có vẻ ổn. Trông khỏe mạnh. Tony tự hỏi liệu những quầng thâm dưới mắt mình có nổi bật như khi gã nhìn chúng trong gương không. Gã đã sụt cân trở lại, và gã chẳng thể nhớ được lần cuối cùng mình có một bữa ăn tươm tất là khi nào. Giữ Tony ăn và uống đủ nước là công việc của Steve, nhưng Steve không biết điều đó. Tony hiện tại tránh căn phòng của mình, những tấm khăn trải giường thiếu sự ấm áp mà chúng thường giữ, và những chiếc gối thì cứng và chẳng hề mềm mại. Chiếc giường nhỏ hiệu quả với gã. Nó luôn hiệu quả. Vì vậy, nếu mà gã có bị đau lưng vài lần lúc này và sau đó, thì vẫn tốt hơn là nằm thức trong bóng tối, mong ước những điều mà gã sẽ chẳng bao giờ có. Dummy vẫn còn bối rối khi gã trở về chiếc giường nhỏ trong phòng thí nghiệm, nhưng You mang cho gã cái mỏ lết mỗi khi gã nằm xuống.

"Tôi đã cố gắng nhớ lại nhiều hơn một chút trong vài ngày qua." Steve nói. Đôi mắt anh sáng ngời, nhưng không phải với sự tinh nghịch quen thuộc mà anh sẽ nhắm vào Tony. Tony ra hiệu cho anh tiếp tục. "Tôi đã xem qua toàn bộ các video chiến đấu của chúng ta, tất cả các tin tức báo chí, tập tin, phát trực tuyến và tôi không thể -- bực bội thật đấy, vì tôi biết nó ở đó. Đó là một ý nghĩ và rồi nó biến mất và ờ, tôi đã nói chuyện với Clint và Thor về các mối quan hệ tôi có với các anh. Như ở nơi tôi đã ở trước khi mất trí nhớ. Và họ nói với tôi rằng anh và tôi-- ờ, rằng anh và tôi có mối quan hệ sâu sắc hơn tôi với họ. Anh có thể làm rõ điều đó không?"

Có tiếng _cạch_ khi cờ lê rơi ra khỏi những ngón tay Tony, tiếng ồn tràn vào tai gã như tiếng tick-tick-tick của lò phản ứng hồ quang. Đây là nó. Đây là cơ hội của gã. Gã có thể lại có Steve. Gã có thể làm mọi thứ đúng, có thể khiến mọi thứ khôi phục nguyên trạng và sửa mới công thức. Nó sẽ không giống như trước, nó sẽ không bao giờ giống như trước, bởi vì hiện tại Tony biết, Tony hiểu--

_"Những lúc như thế này tôi lại tự hỏi mình từng thấy gì ở anh."_

Những câu chữ vang lên sâu trong tâm trí gã như một ngọn lửa dữ dội không được chế ngự. Gã nao núng, bởi vì nó vẫn còn buốt nhói, thậm chí là bây giờ với Steve đang đứng trước mặt gã và chẳng nhớ tí gì những lời mình nói giữa trận chiến. Nó sẽ lại xảy ra thôi. Tony biết điều này mà. Lần này sẽ mất vài tháng thay vì một năm, sự oán giận xấu xí đó lớn dần lên trong ngực Steve cho đến khi anh buột miệng xổ chúng ra lần nữa. Sao Tony có thể quên điều đó được chứ? Sao gã có thể dồn Steve vào góc tường đó một lần nữa chứ, không cho anh lựa chọn? Những câu chữ dính vào miệng Tony, chặn lại đầu lưỡi và bóp nghẹt dây thanh âm của gã. Nó sẽ rất dễ dàng. Nhưng tất cả sẽ là một lời nói dối.

Những lời gã nói trong bệnh viện là thật, ngay cả bây giờ. Gã sẽ tốt hơn cho Steve. Gã sẽ để anh làm chủ một cuộc sống mà Tony không liên tục phá hỏng mối quan hệ của họ, đè nặng Steve và đập tan quyết tâm của anh, một cuộc sống mà Tony chỉ là một người quen. Gã có thể làm điều đó. Gã có thể làm điều đó cho _Steve_.

Gã ngước nhìn Steve, nhìn vào ánh tò mò trong đôi mắt anh, vào đôi môi gã sẽ hôn và bờ vai gã sẽ kề sát, vào khuôn ngực gã sẽ dựa vào và đôi chân gã sẽ quấn lấy với đôi chân mình. Gã lấy tất cả, lấy đi nhu cầu và mong muốn và tình yêu ngập tràn rồi nhấn _xóa_.

Mỉm cười, gã nói. "Họ chỉ đang kéo chân anh thôi, Cap, anh và tôi chỉ là bạn, mặc dù không nồng nhiệt bằng anh và Thor. Phải thừa nhận rằng vài lúc tôi phát ghen lên được ý, nhưng thực sự, anh có thể làm gì được? Dù sao, tôi có một số mã phức tạp hát những bài ca ngọt ngào cho tôi rồi, và Dummy, tao có thể thấy mày bắt đầu chơi cái trò Battleship (8) đó với You đấy, mày biết nó luôn thắng mà, và thực sự, xin lỗi, Cap. Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với anh sau, nhé?"

Gã cầm chiếc cờ lê lên, lờ đi thôi thúc nhìn Steve lần nữa, để đánh giá phản ứng của anh. Gã là Iron Man. Bộ đồ và gã là một. Gã đã hoàn thành nó trước khi gã có thể làm lại lần nữa. Gã quay lưng lại với Steve, với những gì họ đã có, với những gì Steve sẽ không bao giờ nhớ, và nhìn vào những dòng mã đã luôn là một hằng số. Những ngón tay gã đau nhói khi gã lướt qua chúng, xóa đi cảm giác bàn tay Steve cuộn lại trong tay mình, xóa đi cái chạm từ đôi môi của Steve vào thái dương, xóa, xóa, _xóa_. Gã cắn môi và định dạng lại một dòng mã khác.

"Ò, được rồi." Steve nói đằng sau gã, và anh có vẻ bối rối, như thể anh đang mong đợi một câu trả lời khác. Xóa.

Cánh cửa mở ra và đóng lại với một sự dứt khoát làm thứ gì đó lung lay trong ngực Tony rung vang lạch cạch. Gã cắn môi đủ mạnh để nó bật máu. Xóa. Xóa. _Xóa_.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Câu của Steve có sử dụng nghệ thuật điệp âm 's': "You could’ve ea **s** ily cau **s** ed **s** evere **c** ivilian ca **s** ualties!"
> 
> Thứ cho tui vô năng, lúc dịch không thể giữ nguyên được nghệ thuật này. T_T  
> Ai có ý tưởng thì góp ý tui nhé. 
> 
> (2) Comlink - máy liên lạc
> 
> (3) Con mèo của Schrödinger là một thí nghiệm tưởng tượng nghĩ ra bởi Erwin Schrödinger để cho thấy sự thiếu hoàn hảo của những cách hiểu về cơ học lượng tử vào thời của ông, khi suy diễn từ các hệ vật lý vi mô sang các hệ vật lý vĩ mô.
> 
> Schrödinger đã đưa ra thí nghiệm này khi tranh luận cùng với Albert Einstein về cách hiểu Copenhagen, một cách hiểu về cơ học lượng tử mà cả Einstein và Schrödinger phản đối. Trong cách hiểu này, khi con mèo bị tách rời khỏi mọi nhiễu loạn, trạng thái của con mèo sẽ chỉ có thể biết được ở dạng chồng chập của các trạng thái lượng tử cơ bản (trạng thái riêng). Mỗi khi hệ thống đo đạc muốn xác định trạng thái của con mèo thì hệ thống này đã làm nhiễu loạn trạng thái của mèo; nói cách khác hệ thống đo đạc có vướng víu lượng tử với con mèo.
> 
> (4) [Hồi hải mã](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/ff/Hippocampus_small.gif) (hay hải mã, cấu tạo hải mã, tiếng Anh: Hippocampus; tiếng Pháp: L'hippocampe, bắt nguồn từ tiếng Hy Lạp cổ đại ἱππόκαμπος, nghĩa là con cá ngựa) là thành phần quan trọng có trong não người và các động vật có xương sống khác. Con người và động vật có vú có hai hồi hải mã nằm ở hai bên não. Hồi hải mã là một phần của hệ viền (hệ limbic), có vai trò quan trọng trong việc củng cố trí nhớ (memory consolidation) từ trí nhớ ngắn hạn đến trí nhớ dài hạn và trí nhớ không gian cho phép điều hướng. Hồi hải mã nằm dưới vỏ đại não trong vỏ não nguyên thủy (allocortex), và ở bộ linh trưởng, hải mã nằm trong vùng trung gian thùy thái dương.
> 
> (5) [Khuôn bó bột](https://dictionary.cambridge.org/vi/images/thumb/plaste_noun_002_27933.jpg?version=5.0.102)
> 
> (6) Liệu pháp tiêm tĩnh mạch (IV) là một liệu pháp mang lại chất lỏng trực tiếp vào một tĩnh mạch. Cách đưa chất vào tĩnh mạch có thể được sử dụng qua đường tiêm hoặc truyền. Truyền tĩnh mạch thường được gọi là nhỏ giọt. 
> 
> (7) Microsleep - "vi ngủ", giấc ngủ siêu ngắn, hay nói chính xác hơn là mất ý thức trong một vài giây. Theo một nghiên cứu mới của chuyên gia giấc ngủ Megan Schmidt, đây là hiện tượng một số phần chính của não bộ đột ngột tắt đi trong thời gian rất ngắn, nhằm mục đích hồi phục lại một chút năng lượng khi bị quá tải. Vào lúc này, bạn đang ở vào trạng thái tuy không buồn ngủ, nhưng cũng không hoàn toàn tỉnh táo. 
> 
> Hiện tượng này thường xảy ra khi chúng ta thực hiện các hoạt động đơn điệu và nhàm chán như nghe giảng, xem phim hoặc lái xe... 
> 
> Bạn gần như không nhận ra những giấc ngủ siêu ngắn trong một vài giây như thế này.
> 
> (8) [Battleships](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQRiyNdC6NF7hhler61D8sUYmHsZsgnQ6WgXRfRykvHkQ&s) là trò chơi đối kháng dành cho 2 người chơi, trong trò chơi người chơi sẽ sắp xếp các chiến hạm trên biển sau đó sẽ phán đoán vị trí chiến hạm của đối phương để bắn hạ. Người chơi nào bắn hạ toàn bộ chiến hạm đối phương sẽ giành chiến thắng.
> 
> Thành phần:
> 
> 2 bảng người chơi có thể lật lên.
> 
> 2 Bộ chiến hạm
> 
> 2 Bộ đánh dấu màu cam
> 
> 4 Bộ đánh dấu màu trắng


End file.
